


A Thorny Situation

by Hokee



Series: Stay Home and Read Fluff [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chris Argent is a Softie, Chris Argent takes care of Stiles Stilinski, Flowers, Fluff Bingo, Hurt!Stiles, M/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokee/pseuds/Hokee
Summary: He's not stalking Chris Argent! He's not. He's just doing his civic duty to protect the supernatural and his bestest buddy. Damnit he was totally stalking Chris Argent, wasn't he?
Relationships: Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stay Home and Read Fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687129
Comments: 4
Kudos: 213
Collections: Just Write! Fluff Bingo, Minions' writings





	A Thorny Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Just Write's Discord Fluff Bingo. In these times we all need a little bit of fluff in our lives. I hope you all are staying safe and healthy. I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!

He wasn't stalking Chris Argent no matter what Scott had said. He was just being cautious, just looking out for his furry friend, that's all! You would think that Scott would be _grateful_ to know that the older man wasn't going to skin him. Chris was a legendary hunter after all and that warranted eyes on him. Stiles happily volunteered his own.

Stiles slowly crept closer to the 2-story home. It was actually really nice, and he wouldn't expect a trained killer to live there. What with its hanging ivy softly twisting around the wrap-around porch, all warm whites and browns with splashes of green. There were hedges and sweet-smelling flowers surrounding the home and under front windows. He wondered if during the summer and they opened the windows, would the sweet flowery scent billow around the house. It was a calming thought, maybe he should restart his mom's garden. It always gave the Stilinski household an inviting feeling.

Stiles' thoughts came to a screeching halt when he saw the front door start to open. Shit! Stiles was close enough to the house that he would have no reason why he was there. Allison was staying with her mom this weekend (he only knew this because Scott was so torn up that he wouldn't be able to see Allison on alternating weekends.) so it could only be one person. Stiles made the executive decision to leap into the bushes before the door was fully open, but unfortunately his luck wasn't the greatest.

Stiles tried to force the initial yelp of pain in but couldn't stop the following groan as the thorns from the rose bush embedded into his arm and chest. He could see Chris' facial features scrunch at the sound and Stiles tried to inch slowly deeper into the bushes without getting pricked again. He didn't know if Chris could hear the rustling or if he just had a penchant to know when wayward teenagers were fooling around in his rose bushes, but Stiles could see when Chris locked onto his location. The blue-gray eyes narrowed, and his face grew stern as he marched towards the prowler. Oh god, was Stiles a prowler now? Would his dad have to arrest him? Maybe he could explain that he wasn't peeping on Mr. Argent, even if he was hot for his age, but that he was doing the supernatural community a service to know where the man was at all times?

"Stiles?" Chris' stern looked morphed into one he recognized instantly. Exasperation was aimed at him a lot.

"Why do you even have a rose bush here!?" Stiles exclaimed, standing suddenly. He could feel the thorns leave behind scratches, embedding deeper into his clothes and skin.

"Why were you outside my window?" Chris asked instead. His arms crossed across his chest and Stiles couldn't speak, mouth dry and retort caught in his throat. Chris' arm muscles bulged; his thin black shirt stretched tight over a toned chest. If he looked carefully Stiles could see the outlines of his pecs, nipples poking at the fabric. Stiles swallowed around the strangled sensation. Who let Chris Argent out of the house like that?

"What?" Stiles whispered. He coughed to get his voice back to a normal range. "I wasn't outside your window." Stiles barreled on before Chris could reply. "Why would I be outside your window? I'm not some stalker...Why would you think that? Not that you aren't hot enough to be stalked, I mean cuz look at you! Haven't your parents ever told you to not leave the house like that! I could practically see your-" Stiles' eyes wandered down to the faded blue jeans obscenely clinging to the man's thighs and forced his mouth to snap shut. Thankfully, Chris was looking more amused than angry that Stiles was in fact currently standing outside his front window like a peeping tom.

Chris' mouth quirked up and Stiles had to look down to control himself. "Do you need help?"

"In more ways than one..." Stiles mumbled quietly hoping Chris wouldn't hear, louder he asked, "What?"

"Do you need help?" Chris repeated, punctuating slower as if Stiles was a child, his arms uncrossing and motioning towards his own arms and body. Oh right, he was covered in thorns. He grimaced, now that his attention was brought back to the thorns, he could suddenly feel every single one and damn it they _hurt_!

Stiles shrugged, what he really wanted to do was go home, pluck these stupid thorns out of him and go hide in his room where he could regain his dignity.

Chris sighed, "Now you decide to not have words, come on." Stiles could see how careful Chris was in grabbing his wrist, deftly dodging the couple thorns stuck there. If rose thorns were anything like cactus, he really wanted to whimper. Getting stuck in Mrs. Hendricks 'desert oasis', that she called her garden of different succulents and cactus was one experience he didn't want to repeat.

Soon enough, Stiles was ushered through the house into what looked like Chris' bedroom and finally guided into the in-suite bathroom. Stiles looked around as Chris pushed him down onto the closed toilet seat. The room was fairly clean, he could see the way it's been used recently. The shower wall still had water droplets and a razor was casually left on the side of the sink. There was a heat that permeated the room that came from hot water being used. The mugginess mixed with some sort of spicy cologne that he recognized the man wore was making Stiles' head all clouded. It was hard to think being surrounded by the older man. He was only a few inches away from his face, hand still gripping his wrist as he kneeled in front of Stiles. Apparently, Chris was talking to him.

"-hurt. I'll try to be gentle, okay?" Chris' rough voice was low and gravelly, and Stiles had a hard time trying to think what the right answer would be. Probably something along the lines of that he's strong and can take it, running for his life and almost getting eaten by the beings that come to Beacon Hills helps for one thing apparently, but all he could do is shiver when Chris' thumb softly slides across his hand.

His gentle touch soothes the stings and gives him something else to focus on while Chris pulls out the thorns that he could see protruding from his arms. Stiles knows the little bastards are everywhere, can feel them on his arms and pinching into his skin through his shirt and jeans, making him shift ever so slightly. Though with Chris looking at his face every time he flinches, shushing him with calm words and soft touches, Stiles can't help the feeling of warmth bursting through his chest. It feels like he can't quite catch his breath when he stares back into those stormy eyes filled with concern.

"There. I think I got them all." Chris rubbed his rough hands down Stiles' arms and a rush of emotion filled him, making him shake and rush to fill his lungs with much needed air. Stiles could see the small frown on Chris' face as he looked over the small rips and nicks in his clothing.

"How about we do this." Chris nods his head like he's making an executive decision. "Why don't you shower, and I'll go track down some clothes you can borrow. I can't get those thorns out with you squirming in your jeans." Chris' voice was filled with a subtle tone that Stiles couldn't pinpoint. "Some hot water will do you good and get you relaxed before I finish the job." The sly smirk was back, and Stiles squirmed to keep the flash of heat that he could feel rising at bay.

"Thank you..." Stiles breathed and looked up into Chris' amused eyes. "I really appreciate it." What? He had manners when they were needed and when a man spent 15 minutes on his knees gingerly taking out thorns without needing to, well that was one of those times.

Chris shook his head and chuckled as he left the bathroom, leaving Stiles to get undressed and hop into the shower. His cuts were finally starting to stop bleeding, but he has red streaks and twinges of pain across his body. A hot shower would do him some good.

He was in the shower, the water turned to the hottest setting possible and had to jump back to avoid the spray when it nearly scalded him! What the heck! What kinda water heater does this man have?! His would take forever to heat up and then be only 5 minutes of hot water before it simmers down to warm! Stiles tentatively ventured forward, dodging the water, and turned down the heat. He didn't need to add burns to his list of aches and pains.

Stiles heard the _'snick'_ of the bathroom door and the sound of cloth rustling told him that Chris had dropped off the spare clothes. Before he could even get his head out of the shower curtain Chris was gone.

Once he got the water how he liked it, he could practically feel the anxiety and pain melt away. Chris hasn't called the cops on him, he even took care of his injuries and made him feel safe. He casually looked around; this was such a surreal feeling. Who knew that he would end up in Chris Argent's shower?! Oh my god, he was actually in Chris Argent's shower! His casual perusal turned into a frenzied pace, his curiousness taking control. Was that _'Apple Blossom'_ shampoo?! He reached for the scented soap and flipped the lid open. His senses were hit with the fruity flowery smell and he groaned as his muscles relaxed further. Chris used this when he showered earlier. Suddenly he really wanted to know for sure, to smell Chris and see if he could find the slight traces of apple on the man's skin, in his hair. It's going to drive him crazy every time he sees the man in the future.

He drenched his hands with the shampoo, pushing his hands through his hair and scratching at his scalp. He rubbed down his body heading lower, fingers teasingly gentle remembering the soft touches, removing the final stings of pain leaving him only relaxed and surrounded by the smell of Chris and apple. No! His brain shouted at him, reminding him that Chris was somewhere nearby. He would behave! He had to! Who knew how long he had already been in the shower, surely Chris would become suspicious? He jumped at the knock on the door and cursed his timing.

His voice was higher than usual and he could hear Chris' laughter through the door when he squeaked out, "I'm almost done! Don't come in here!" Stiles could shake himself! Don't come in here?! Who would say that? A blushing virgin caught in the act, that's who... _damnit_.

Stiles hastily jumped out of the shower rushing to put the clothes Chris brought on. He didn't do anything. He had nothing to be ashamed of. So why did his stomach feel all tangled up?

Chris' smile was still firmly in place like he knew something you didn't and the clenching in his stomach grew. He herded Stiles to sit on the end of the bed and blocked the only exit to the door. That didn't help his nerves any and he held his breath too scared to move. He heard the older man sign and then felt the bed dip. He was too afraid to look up into the knowing eyes. Oh man Chris knew, didn't he? He was going to think he was weird, crushing on a man his own father's age. The soft touch of cool gel startled him to look up. Chris had a small first aid kit to the side; a tube of Neosporin in one hand and the other slowly covering the small abrasions and cuts. When the larger of the scrapes were covered Chris put Band-Aids over them careful to not cause any more pain.

"So, finally ready to admit why you were outside my window?" Chris urged, tone quiet and knowing. The jig was up.

Stiles looked down and away from Chris' beautiful blue-gray eyes. "I may or may not have," Stiles rushed out much quieter, "beenstalkingyou."

"Is that so?" Chris' lips turned up into a small smile, amusement in his eyes. Stiles didn't know how to react. When someone tells you that you were stalking them, the usual reaction would be to punch them or call the cops; not smirk seductively and get up to lock the bedroom door. Oh god, Chris locked the bedroom door!


End file.
